Amor Secreto
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash A pesar de la distancia y del dolor, siempre guardaremos este Amor.


_TITULO:_**AMOR SECRETO**

_Libro_**: Lord of the Ring**

_Pairings_**: A/L******

_Category_**Slash, Angs.**

_Raiting_**: PG-13, G.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Lord of the Ring, pertenecen a ****John Ronald Reuel Tolkien ****y**** respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.******

_Tiempo_**Después de Return of the **

_Dedicado_**: Al Amor imposible.**

Llovía tanto, que era probablemente el peor temporal que se hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

Pero a pesar del frío que calaba hasta los huesos, una figura se escabullía cual sombra en la noche.

El pequeño pueblo apartado contaba probablemente con no más de cien personas, el cual resultaba perfecto para sus planes de esa tormentosa noche. Pero al mismo tiempo en que ansiaba llegar pronto al punto de reunión, deseaba no hacerlo. Tanto misticismo le daba mala espina.

Quien lo miraba con tan sencillas y empapadas ropas, veía simplemente un viajero. Un pobre hombre atrapado en el bosque por la lluvia.

Pero jamás nadie adivinaría, el linaje real que corría por las venas del viajero, el cual y como su anterior y ruda vida lo enseñó, había escapado con sencillez de su cuerpo de protección y cuidado. Y sobre todo, de "ella".

Tenía que llegar pronto, aun recordaba las letras de la corta misiva, aquella que con magia antigua se había evaporado apenas terminó de leerla.

Debía llegar rápido, de lo contrario se marcharía y él aun tenía demasiadas cosas que confesar.

Una pequeña posada se abrió paso en su camino y un rayo iluminó la sonrisa agradecida que el viajero lanzó como un suspiro. Sin perdida de tiempo entonces procuró entrar en el recinto, esperando de todo corazón que nadie le reconociera o de lo contrario si que tendría problemas.

-Buenas noches. ¿Una mesa?. Le preguntó el sonriente y bonachón hombre que atendía la módica posada.

-No, estoy buscando a alguien. Respondió con voz ronca. La vida sedentaria le había hecho olvidar lo que vagar bajo el agua podía ve, hay mucho en dónde buscar. Hay una reunión. Sonrió el hombre, indicándole que pasara y se sintiera cómodo.

Así lo hizo, agudizando la mirada y tapando su rostro. No podía arriesgarse a ser reconocido.

Y entonces y después de ser mirado con desconfianza, como en antaño, encontró a la "persona" que estaba buscando.

No pudo evitar sonreír. El adjetivo que acababa de lanzar no era precisamente el indicado para describir a la frágil pero poderosa figura, que aguardaba por él en una mesa apartada, casi en la oscuridad del lugar.

-Oh, ¿entonces lo busca a él?. Preguntó el hombre bonachón de la entrada.

-Si. Respondió muy quedo. Esperando que su voz ansiosa no lo delatara.

-Me alegra saberlo. Ha estado aquí todo el día y comenzaba a pensar que estaba perdido o algo así. Hay cada loco allá afuera, que no se sabe que pensar ya. Pronunció el hombre y él, soportó no girar y revelarle unas cuantas palabras a aquel buen pero torpe hombre. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablar así de "él"?.

Con un gruñido caminó hasta la mesa del fondo, mientras su corazón golpeaba con violencia su pecho.

¿Cuánto hacía ya que lo había visto?.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que miró sus ojos o estuvo cerca de él?.

Bastantes, tal vez. Un suspiro para "él" y se emocionó del solo recordar el cabello rubio que danzaba con el viento. Tal y como su agilidad era.

Lo miró entonces absorto en sus pensamientos, pero sabía que lo había escuchado llegar.

Su oído era tan fino, como el del mejor de los sabuesos.

-Hola. Pronunció con un susurro. Sabiendo que a pesar del griterío del lugar, él lo escucharía a la perfección.

Miró entonces que su rostro giraba y a pesar de que llevaba consigo también una capa de viaje, pudo imaginar sus finos rasgos mirarle y tal vez sonreírle. O simplemente respirar despacio.

-Siéntate. Le indicó y él lo obedeció. A pesar de ser quien era, a "él" siempre le obedecería sin pensarlo siquiera.

Se miraron un momento, o al menos eso imaginó. Pues la capucha de ambos impedía que sus rostros se miraran.

Pero se conocían tan bien, que a pesar del tiempo aun podían recordar las facciones y los gestos que el uno hacía en presencia del otro.

-Me disculpo por la tardanza. Debo confesar que he olvidado como ser un "Montarás". Se excusó, bajando un poco su capucha. Deseaba que "él" lo mirara, a pesar del tiempo.

"Él" suspiró, retiró su propia capucha, pero no toda, no quería llamar la atención.

Y se miraron entonces.

El hombre, el mortal había cambiado. Su cabello ahora veteado de gris, indicaba los años que habían dejado de mirarse. Pero también eran señal de sabiduría, de fortaleza y virilidad. Esa que su fino olfato percibió, apenas lo escuchó arribar al lugar.

Por su parte la mítica criatura, continuaba como hacía años lo conociera el mortal. Tan joven, tan atleta. Tan místico como siempre. Sus cabellos rubios continuaban brillantes y con el dorado que el sol le había plasmado. Su faz era suave, joven, sin rastro de los años que a simple vista no se percibían. Esos años que sobrepasaba incluso los suyos, pero que a pesar de eso su sangre mágica los ocultaba.

No pudo dejar de suspirar y avergonzarse de su apariencia. ¿Estaría él esperando al antiguo mortal que alguna vez compartió su camino?.

-No te avergüences. Tú naturaleza es sagrada y no tienes porque dudar de ti. Le habló "él" con su tono apacible y sincero.

-Es que...tú no has cambiado nada. Sigues igual a como te conocí. Indicó, tentado a acariciar el blanco rostro que por un instante creyó se coloreaba de rojo. Más la ilusión duró escasos segundos, pues cuando parpadeó aquel vivo color dejó nulas muestras de existencia.

-Nuestra naturaleza es distinta. De todas formas ya te imaginaba. Habló la hermosa criatura, evitando que sus ojos hicieran contacto con los grises frente a él.

Después un pequeño silencio. Ese donde hasta el ser más pequeño pudo percibir el intenso latir de dos corazones y las ansias contenidas de hacer lo impensable.

-Recibí tú carta esta mañana. Fue difícil escabullirme sin ser seguido.

-Te obligué a caminar largas distancias. Me disculpo por eso. Pronunció el de largos cabellos, recordando ser prudente con sus palabras.

-No. Ya era necesario que lo hiciera. Olvidé por un momento mi naturaleza y ahora veo que el gobernar me ha hecho un poco de daño. Informó el humano, esperando contagiar con su sonrisa, al ser que simplemente evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Y esto fue entonces lo que ocasionó que el mortal olvidara el protocolo y que su mano poderosa tomara el rostro del rubio para hacerlo mirarle, cómo era debido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Legolas?.

El elfo, cuyas puntiagudas orejas permanecían ocultas, tembló ante el contacto y ante la intimidad de la oración.

Por muchos años había ansiado aquel momento, incluso volver a escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios del mortal. Pero también pensó que las circunstancias serían diferentes, no como aquella, dónde su corazón roto se encontraba en su totalidad.

_Voy a hacer, de cuenta que no exististe_

-¿Legolas?. Llamó el mortal, aquel que quedó nuevamente extasiado ante la cercanía y el temblor del mágico ser.

Y el elfo se doblegó ante sus instintos, y simplemente tomó la mano que le acariciaba el rostro y hundió el mismo con sincera desesperación.

_Tú, de mi, olvida que algún día me viste._

-Me marcho. Murmuró el elfo con voz trémula y ronca por el oculto llanto.

El mortal entonces se sobresalto. ¿Había escuchado bien?.

-¿Te marchas?. Cuestionó con temor, pensando que sus oídos lo habían traicionado.

-Mañana. Al alba. Me marcho a las tierras místicas. Para siempre. Exclamó el elfo pausadamente, mientras sus ojos luchaban por guardar su dignidad y sentir la caricia del mortal con más ahínco.

-Pero...pero. Tartamudeó el mortal, anonadado por aquella cruda realidad.__

-Ya casi toda mi raza se ha marchado. Es tiempo ya de decirle adiós a estas tierras y preservar mi existencia. Murmuró el elfo, alejándose temblorosamente del contacto del mortal.- Mi padre ha mandado llamarme. Debo pronto sucederle en el trono, lo que significa abandonar este mundo. Indicó, mirando por vez primera los ojos del mortal, que debatía entre mil y una posibilidad.

-Pero Legolas...pensé...pensé que tú y yo...No puedes marcharte. Dijo al cabo de un momento, cuando la desesperación había hecho presa fácil a su corazón.

El elfo entonces se puso de pie y a sabiendas de que nadie los miraría, se sentó al lado del Rey Mortal. Aquel al que alguna vez había ayudado a llegar hasta el trono y del cual, profundamente enamorado se encontraba.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Ya no es cuestión de si debo o no marcharme Aragorn. Dijo, atreviéndose a pronunciar el nombre que tantas noches en sueños había repetido.

-Pero...¿qué pasará con nosotros?. ¿Con nuestro amor?. Preguntó el "rey", olvidando que él estaba casado y que un reino mortal gobernaba.

En ese momento solo era un simple mortal luchando por su amor. Por el único que había sentido tan profundamente en su vida.

Por ello lo aferró a su cuerpo, sintiendo el estremecimiento del rubio y su olor a libertad y bosque.

_Ya lo vez, los dos nos equivocamos._

-Fuimos tontos. Susurró Legolas, dejando que sus sentidos se llenaran de aquel por el que su corazón latía.- Pensamos que podríamos continuar amándonos pero...no puede ser.

_Y es mejor, que otros caminos sigamos_

-¿Y que haré con este amor?. ¿Qué haré con el martirio de no tenerte?. ¿De saber que te has marchado para siempre?.

No podré soportarlo. Le indicó el mortal, mirándolo con desesperación.

-¿Y tú crees que para mi será sencillo?. Indagó el elfo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Crees tú que todos estos años han sido fáciles para mi?. Te vi marcharte de mi lado, te vi irte con otra de mi raza, otra que llegó antes que yo a tú corazón y a la cual no pudiste dejar por cumplir con tú palabra.

¿Crees que he sido feliz sabiéndote con otra?, ¿Amando a otro cuerpo en vez del mío?. Oh, Aragorn, a veces pienso que jamás debimos confesarnos nuestro amor. Susurró Legolas, impidiendo que un sollozo se escapara de su garganta.

El mortal entonces volvió a abrazarle. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle aquello?.

-Para mi también ha sido difícil. De noche te sueño. Te deseo. Recuerdo tu cuerpo y nuestro amor fundiéndose como la mañana y el rocío.

Deseo gritar tú nombre con ahínco, mientras me muerdo los labios al soñar que nos amamos.

Legola, Legolas, amarte ha sido el único sostén que me queda en esta vida. Te juro que si pudiera cambiar el pasado, lo haría. Ten por seguro que te desposaría.

-Calla. Le dijo el elfo, tapando sus labios con un par de finos dedos.- No digas tonterías. Te habrían desterrado de solo haberlo hecho.

-¿Y qué podría importarme un destierro, cuando sería feliz en brazos del ser a quien amo?.

Legolas tembló deseando fervorosamente que el mundo se acabara. De esa manera podría salir ileso de esa su más cruel y ruda batalla.

_Y que esta despedida, sea por el bien de todos_

-Aragorn, debemos decirnos adiós. Por él bien de tú pueblo, de tú reino. Y por el bien de un "secreto" que solo tú y yo conocemos y forjamos una noches bajo el cielo estrellado del amor.

_Intentaré algún modo, para vivir sin ti._

-No puedo, no puedo. Pronunció el hombre, atrapando de nuevo el delgado cuerpo del elfo.- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que te deje marchar?. ¿Qué te diga si quiera adiós?. No puedo. Susurró, tratando de que sus lágrimas no se evidenciaran demasiado.

-¿Sabes?. Fui un tonto al creer que algún día tú y yo...

-Entonces somos dos tontos ya. ¿Crees que no pensé en fugarme, adentrarme en el bosque y buscarte?.

Mil días lo he pensado y otras tantas veces el "deber" me lo ha impedido. Pero te juro que aun guardo la promesa que nos hicimos. Susurró el hombre, mirando nuevamente los ojos del inmortal.

-¿Me amas, aun?. Cuestionó el elfo, acariciando la lisa piel del rey de los humanos.

-¿A caso lo dudas?. Preguntó Aragorn, quien tomó la fina mano entre las suyas y un beso en ella depositó.

-El tiempo hace olvidar las cosas. ¿Por qué no olvidar esa promesa, que fue hecha hace ya tantos ayeres?.

Y el rey de los mortales entonces, tomó el pálido rostro del elfo y olvidando cualquier protocolo u ofensa, se atrevió a beber de los labios, que hacía ya bastante tiempo había probado.

Legolas entonces abrazó al mortal, deseando con todo el corazón preservar el momento.

Ah, cómo le amaba. Se había mantenido lejos de otras manos, de otros labios, de otro corazón. Le había jurado fidelidad al Rey de Gondor, el cual proclamaba nuevamente sus derechos.

Dejó entonces que el Rey lo besara a su antojo, guardando en la memoria aquel momento, que junto con otros tantos jamás olvidaría.

-Solo te esperé a ti. A ti solamente. Igual que aquella noche dónde nos dijimos adiós. ¿Lo recuerdas?. Murmuró el elfo, tratando de controlar a su cuerpo. Pero estaba tan ansioso, que cada extremidad tomó vida propia, olvidando que el cerebro ordenaba un recato que no guardaría.

-Cómo no hacerlo. Respondió el mortal entre besos.- Es mi mayor tesoro. Cómo nos amamos.

-Bajo el cielo, sobre la hierva. Tú cuerpo sobre el mío y nuestros sentidos se volvieron uno. Te juré amor eterno esa noche. Murmuró Legolas, mirando los ojos grises de Rey.

-Nos juramos amor mutuamente. Corrigió el mortal.- Y hasta ahora, a pesar de las circunstancias, cumplo con mi promesa.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte. Que lo Dioses y místicos espíritus me perdonen, pero me alegra tanto que continúes amándome. Susurró el elfo, modificando los papeles y siendo él quien le robara no uno, sino mil besos al mortal desesperado.

-Y yo agradezco que tú aun me ames, a pesar de que ahora ya no soy aquel joven de ímpetu y gallardo porte.

-Aragorn, Aragorn, para mi eres aun más hermoso que la última vez que te vi. ¿No ves a caso cómo tiembla mi cuerpo en tú presencia?. ¿Cómo te desea?. Eres simplemente perfecto a mis agudos sentidos. Y aunque no quiera admitirlo, debo confesar nuevamente que sigo amándote en secreto. Dijo el elfo, regresando una pequeña sonrisa en aquel que besó la pálida frente del inmortal.

-Un secreto que habremos de compartir por toda la eternidad. Aunque mi cuerpo se marchite y se convierta en invierno, mientras que el tuyo mil primaveras será.

Se abrazaron nuevamente. Las caricias no cesaron. Demasiados años separados, para evitar que sus cuerpos se quedaran quietos.

A pesar de las circunstancias del encuentro.

-No te marches. Quédate a mi lado. Murmuró el hombre, sintiendo que las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.- Te necesito a mi lado. Después de verte, me será imposible dejarte.

-Qué más quisiera yo que quedarme, amor. Respondió el rubio, derramando lágrimas de dolor.- Pero me temo que mi tiempo en este mundo se ha terminado. Podría morir mañana, si me quedo por más tiempo.

-Entonces moriremos juntos. Pero con amor.

-No digas eso, Aragorn. Le retó el elfo con sonrisa en labios.- Tú ya un compromiso tienes y debes dejarle a Gondor un heredero. Ese que has pospuesto debido a...

-Nuestra promesa. Corroboró el Rey, besando las mejillas pálidas que se encendieron ante el gesto.

-Si decidí verte, fue para despedirme de ti y para jurarte nuevamente que jamás nadie hubo después de ti. Fuiste y serás siempre el primero en mi inmortalidad.

-Cómo quisiera confesar lo mismo. Pero pobre e infeliz mortal soy. El pecado fluye por mis venas, más jamás dudes que siempre pensé en ti.

El corazón de Legolas entendía aquella debilidad mortal, más trató de comprender que el Rey pensaba en él, cuando a otro cuerpo le hacía el amor.

-Perdóname, amor. No soy digno siquiera de mirarte. Murmuró el mortal, avergonzándose de su confesión.

-Tú confesión es sincera. Limpia. Un perdón no existe cuando en tú derecho estabas de...

-No hablemos de eso por favor. Hablemos de persuadirte. De huir juntos. De amarnos con libertad.

Legolas sonrío. Aragorn siempre un mortal terco sería.

-Y qué feliz sería yo de hacerlo. De poder tenerte a mi lado, de velar tú sueño y sentir de nuevo aquellas primeras caricias que por siempre me negué a conocer, por miedo a aparentar debilidad, cuando más de una vez en el campo de batalla me viste llorar en silencio.

-Aquella noche de luna llena, te miré junto al lago y juro, por todo lo sagrado y místico, que supe lo que el amor eterno sería. Me enamoré de ti.

-Y yo de tú oculta bondad y fortaleza. Te hubiera seguido a los mismos infiernos, solo por estar a tú lado y ser el sostén de tú vida.

-Siempre lo has sido, a pesar de la distancia entre nosotros.

Legalas dejó que Aragorn le besara en el cuello, mientras miles de sensaciones le atravesaban el cuerpo. Recordando la primera vez que se entregó al montarás.

-Aragorn. Llamó el elfo, el tiempo apremiaba y debía marcharse lejos.

-¿Si?. Cuestionó el mortal, sabiendo que sería inútil retenerle.

-El tiempo se acaba y aunque quisiera quedarme contigo así, durante toda la eternidad, bien sabemos los dos que no podremos hacerlo jamás.

Debo entonces apresurar la despedida y...murmurar mi último juramento para ti.

Aragorn estrechó el cuerpo del elfo. Sabía que tenía razón. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que terminar de ese modo?.

-¿Quieres escucharla?. Preguntó Legolas, su voz temblaba, pero era necesario que él jurara, lo que con tanto ahínco había pensado durante todo ese tiempo.

-Si es para decirme que me olvidarás. No quiero escuchar nada. Prefiero quedarme con aquel primer juramento de Amarnos sobre todas las cosas terrenales. Susurró el Rey, temiendo desbordarse de llanto en aquel lugar.

Legolas acercó entonces sus labios al oído del mortal y susurró en élfico, aquélla lengua que en sus noches de pasión, fluyó cual riachuelo de amor.

_Te juro que nadie más_

_Te amará como yo._

_Más hoy, por ti mi pecho arde._

_Porque me duele decirte que, a que he llegado tarde._

_Aunque no te vuelva a ver_

_Quiero que sepas que haré, por ti, mi viaje sin boleto._

_Y que en la distancia siempre serás, mi eterno amor secreto._

-Legolas. Gimió Aragorn, tras escuchar aquel juramento que cántico aparentó. -¿Por qué?. Pronunció con pesar. -Porque entre nosotros no hay distancia, ni tiempo, ni espacio. Será siempre eterno nuestro amor. 

Aragorn asintió. ¿Qué mas le quedaba?.

Las palabras del elfo habían sido certeras, hermosas, pero tan dolorosas, que solo pudo buscar los suaves labios y regalarle un beso. Aquel que pactaba nuevamente su Amor Secreto y Eterno.

Legolas le siguió en su danza y lloró con libertad a saber que era el último beso que esperaría en la realidad.

-Ahora debo irme. Será lo mejor para los dos.

-No quiero. Se aferró nuevamente el mortal. Aquella excusa era lo último que le quedaba para aspirar el aroma que lo hacía vibrar.

-Aragorn. Mi amor. Susurró el elfo, sin importarle si lloraba o no.-No hagas esto más difícil para los dos. Yo fui el segundo. El invasor. Irme lejos es lo que merezco para preservar tú amor.

-Mentira. Casi rugió el humano.- Siempre el primero has sido, pero las circunstancias mi amor, no pude detenerlas.

-Entonces culpémoslas a ellas, para que no haya más dolor. Déjame ir antes de que...no pueda hacerlo. Murmuró Legolas, sintiendo que su cuerpo flaqueaba en fuerzas.

Aragorn pudo entonces llevárselo lejos. Para que la balsa de su padre no lo encontrara en el puerto.

Pudo haberlo ocultado y huir con él como se lo había propuesto.

Incluso pudo enfrentarse al destino y colocarlo en el lugar que le correspondía a su lado. Pero era imposible, porque su amado ya no tenía tiempo, pues cuando las cosas previamente se han elegido. Ya nada puede ser modificado.

-Adiós. Mi amor. Susurró Legolas sobre sus labios, para después mirarlo ponerse su capucha y marcharse tan ágil y lejos. Para siempre de su vida.

Así entonces cuando el alba despuntó, Legolas, príncipe de Mirkwood, salió de tierra mortal para nunca volver.

Llevaba el corazón destrozado, por dejar atrás a su gran amor. Pero se llevaba en el alma un nuevo juramento, aquel que cumpliría sobre todas las cosas.

No miró entonces atrás, ni la figura que lo observó marcharse de su lado una vez más.

El Rey de los mortales lloraba. Lo había perdido otra vez, después de demostrarle su amor verdadero. Después de callar aquel sentimiento que pese a los años y al recuerdo preservaba y preservaría a través de los tiempos.

-Adiós Mi Amor. No pude retenerte a mi lado, más te llevas de mi el mismo juramento. Serás siempre Mi Amor Secreto.

Y Aragorn, hijo de Arathor cantó en elfo, aquello que Legolas escuchó de lejos y que lloró en silencio por el voto secreto.

_Te juro que nadie más_

_Te amará como yo._

_Más hoy, por ti mi pecho arde._

_Porque me duele decirte que, a que he llegado tarde._

_Aunque no te vuelva a ver_

_Quiero que sepas que haré, por ti, mi viaje sin boleto._

_Que en la distancia siempre serás, mi eterno amor secreto._

_"Porque Él amor siempre será, un complejo sufrimiento."_

KATRINNA LE FAY 

_Song: (De sus respectivos autores)_


End file.
